necronomiconfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Paladino
I paladini prendono molto sul serio le loro avventure e anche la più banale delle missioni nel loro cuore diventa una prova personale: un'occasione di dimostrare coraggio, di imparare nuove tattiche e di far trionfare il bene nel mondo. Questi combattenti virtuosi sono protetti da poteri divini, che respingono gli attacchi degli avversari, li proteggono dalle malattie, curano loro e gli alleati e li proteggono dalla paura. È sempre il potere divino a guidare le loro armi, rendendoli i combattenti più efficaci contro i non morti e gli esterni malvagi. Il punteggio di Saggezza di un paladino deve essere alto, in quanto è ciò che determina il massimo livello di incantesimo che può lanciare. Molte delle sue capacità speciali dipendono anche da un alto punteggio di Carisma. Restrizioni di allineamento: solo Legale Buono Dado vita: d10 Competenze: Armature (leggere, medie, pesanti), Scudi, Armi (semplici e da guerra) Punti abilità: 2 + modificatore di Int. ( (2 + modificatore di Int.) * 4 al 1 livello) Abilità: Concentrazione, Creare armature, Creare trappole, Creare armi, Disciplina, Guarire, Conoscenze, Parata, Persuadere, Dileggiare Talenti di classe selezionabili: Ambidestrismo, Mescere pozioni, Creare bacchette, Deviare frecce, Potere divino, Scudo divino, Scacciare extra, Incantesimo focalizzato superiore, Scrivere pergamene, Incantesimo focalizzato, Combattere con due armi, Competenza nelle armi esotiche Tiri salvezza primari: Tempra Bonus di attacco base: +1/livello Lanciare incantesimi: incantesimi da paladino. Divini (basati sulla Saggezza, la possibilità di fallimento degli incantesimi a causa dell'armatura viene ignorata). La Saggezza deve essere pari almeno a 10 + livello dell'incantesimo. Modifiche di Necronomicon Il Paladino ha un bonus permanente di +1 alla saggezza, +1 alla forza e +1 al carisma ogni 10 livelli. Scacciare morti scala fino al liv 60 Imposizione delle mani equivale a ristorare superiore e si ricarica all'aumentare dei livelli da paladino. Diventa usabile ogni 6 secondi a partire dal livello 40 da paladino. Bonus Purezza Il bonus purezza del Paladino permette di lanciare i propri incantesimi con i seguenti bonus: 36 livelli: bonus di 3 LC 37 livelli: bonus di 6 LC 38 livelli: bonus di 9 LC 39 livelli: bonus di 12 LC 40 livelli: bonus di 15 LC Inoltre l'incantesimo spada sacra ha un bonus ai danni magici dd il talento scudo divino ha un bonus all'assorbimento danni pari a: 36 livelli: bonus di 5 danni extra 37 livelli: bonus di 10 danni extra 38 livelli: bonus di 15 danni extra 39 livelli: bonus di 20 danni extra 40 livelli: bonus di 25 danni extra Classe di Specializzazione - Danzatore di Eilistraee - Abiuratore - Martello di Moradin Spells Level progression Paladins receive bonus spells based on their wisdom ability modifier. A paladin with wisdom 11 has a modifier of 0 and gets no bonus spells, so level 1 spells won't become available until class level 6. A paladin with wisdom 12 or higher will receive bonus level 1 spells starting at class level 4. Wisdom 14 or higher will grant bonus level 2 spells starting at class level 8, and so on. Paladino epico Sempre in prima linea nella battaglia contro il caos e il male che affliggono il mondo, il paladino epico è una vera e propria luce di speranza per tutti coloro che sono schierati dalla parte del bene. Dado vita: d10 Punti abilità: 2 + modificatore di Int. Talenti bonus: il paladino epico ottiene un talento bonus ogni 3 livelli dopo il 20. In altre parole, ai livelli 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, e 38. Talenti bonus del paladino epico: Pelledura, Critico devastante, Incantesimo epico focalizzato, Robustezza epica, Arma focalizzata epica, Valore epico, Reputazione epica, Grande punizione, Incantesimo focalizzato superiore, Incantesimi in combattimento potenziato, Critico distruttore, Salute perfetta, Scacciare piano, Incantesimo focalizzato Talenti di classe epici selezionabili: Velocità fulminea Prestige class tips *The Campione di Torm prestige class improves upon the paladin's already considerable melee and defensive abilities. Notes *Improved critical (whip) can be taken as epic paladin bonus feat (most likely a bug). *A single level of paladin is used in some charisma-based bard (this is, however, impossible without an alignment change) and sorcerer character builds. In addition to improving all saving throws with divine grace, the paladin's weapon and armor proficiencies can be helpful. Sorcerers sometimes take a level in paladin very late in order to maximize the discipline skill as it is a cross class skill for sorcerers. ATTENZIONE: per lanciare un incantesimo, un paladino deve essere dotato di un punteggio di Saggezza di 10 + il livello dell'incantesimo. Ad esempio, per lanciare un incantesimo di 2° livello, un paladino deve avere una Saggezza di 12. Categoria:Classi